Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly to a container that can be attached to a storage container.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need in the marketplace for a container that can be readily attached to a storage container. An example of a market for such a product is in the fast food industry. In the sale of fast food, it is desirable to be able to dispense condiments such as ketchup in a container that can be readily carried with their associated foods, such as french-fries.
It is highly desirable that the container be securely attachable to the storage container so as to prevent spillage; and it is also desirable that the containers be inexpensive to manufacture, store, ship, and use. To meet this goal, the container must have an attachment arm or arms that are both reliable and nestable.
The prior art teaches various containers. However, the prior art does not teach a container that meets the above-described requirements. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use, which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a container attachment device for attaching a container to a storage container. The container attachment device includes first and second attachment elements that can be attached to the storage container and the container, respectively, to make them readily interconnected. The first attachment element has a means for providing an attachment point. The first attachment element further has a means for attaching the first attachment element to the storage container vertical sidewall of the storage container. The second attachment element has a means for removably engaging the means for providing an attachment point and a means for fastening the second attachment element to the vertical sidewall of the container.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a container having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a container that is securely attachable to a storage container so as to prevent spillage from the container.
A further objective is to provide a container that can be nested within other containers, thereby reducing the cost of shipping and storage.